Dragon Ball Z SS: Gilgamesh's Exile
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Gilgamesh after Riddic banished him to a different dimension? Find out here as this story follows Gilgamesh's journey as he seeks a way to exact his revenge. (A side-story to Dragon Ball Z SS)
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Ch1- Arrival**

_A few minutes after Riddic's 3rd wish..._

Gilgamesh somersaulted end over end down the void between dimensions. When he was first sent into the void by his brother, he laughed at the threat he gave to him as he was being pulled in. Now, he realized that his threat could become an empty threat and fell silent.

With no knowledge of where he was going or when he would get there, how could he know that he would return to exact his revenge? Not only that, but _how_ would be exact his revenge? Especially against his brother's new-found power? His brother, Riddic, became what he dreamed of becoming: A Super Saiyan.

As much as he hated to admit it, Riddic completely dominated him. Gilgamesh couldn't even track his movements, let alone throw a punch or even defend himself. It was insulting, yet surprising at the same time. His brother showed him a side that he never seen before, at least not when he was conscious. 'Hehehe, I haven't seen him rage like that since the end of the Saiyan-Tuffle war.' He chuckled. 'Interesting...'

Gilgamesh began to wonder about his brother's change when he saw a light up ahead. 'This must be my stop.' The light came closer and closer. 'I'll worry about my revenge later.' He smiled, the light engulfed him.

* * *

_Planet Earth, Age 761_

THUNK! Gilgamesh hit the ground head first, leaving a small crater in the ground. He settled on his back and scratched his head. "Damn, must have been going faster than I thought." He got up and looked around. 'Well...This doesn't look like Namek.' Gilgamesh took a few steps forward. The grass was green like Namek, but much longer. There where trees with green leaves and didn't look like a simple push would make then fall. The clouds were white and the sky was blue, very different from Namek's green sky and yellowish-green clouds.

'Well this is an alternate universe. For all I know this is anti-Namek. Might as well have a look around.' Gilgamesh started walk forward. After several minutes he felt that something strange was going on. 'Where the hell are the wildlife? I don't hear anything resembling animals noises. In fact I don't hear anything at all.'

He continued walking until he found something of interest. It was a town, or what remained of a town. "Heh, looks like someone was having fun here." Gilgamesh walked through the ruined town. Every building was damaged, there where craters everywhere. 'A war maybe? Hell it could have been an argument gone wrong for all I know. Either way, who ever did this wanted these people dead.' He smiled. 'I might like this guy...Depending on the reason of course.'

Gilgamesh continued to walk, noting every detail of damage and thinking of how he would do it differently. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!"

Gilgamesh sighed. 'I guess I should play along...For now.' He slowly raised his hands. The voice called out to him again. "Good, now turn around. Slowly." Gilgamesh complied, showcasing an innocent smile. Behind him was a male, no older than thirty. He held what Gilgamesh assumed was a gun. He wore a ripped t-shirt and black pants. He had brown hair and what Gilgamesh though was a visor along his face.

"Are you one of them? I don't see their symbol on you." Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow. "One of who?" The man slightly loosened his grip on his gun. "Y-you don't know? But how couldn't you?" Gilgamesh shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He slowly put his hands down. "So who are these guys you're talking about?"

The man sighed, he lowered his gun. "They're the reason why our world is like this. They are-" BANG! The man in front of Gilgamesh flew, he watched as the body hit the ground. He looked up and saw another man holding a smaller gun, still smoking from its recent shot. This man was much more well-kept than the last. He had blond colored hair, blue eyes, and wore a brown military jacket, a red tie, a black strap along his chest, a blue armband around his left arm, blue, baggy pants, black military boots, and a brown hat with an red insignia labeled R R. "Sorry about that, but I've been hunting that man for quite sometime." Gilgamesh placed his hand on his hip. "Not my problem anyhow."

The man chuckled as he put his gun away. "Is that right? Not that it matters now. I can tell you're not from around here." "Oh? And what gave that away?" "For one thing, your silver hair. Not many people around this area have that hair color. Second, you have no idea who I am nor who I work for. Third, your clothing, though in tatters, is a type of style I have ever seen before. And finally, the fact that you have a tail and look nothing like the humanoid animal people I detest so and have the misfortune of work with. Therefore, I have to assume that you are either part of new human species that have remained hidden until now and are completely oblivious of the current events of the planet, or you're an alien. If I had to guess, I would go with alien, given what has happened to this planet in the past couple of years."

Gilgamesh laughed, he crossed his arms and let his tail unravel around his waist. It swayed back and forth. "How perceptive of you. You're very smart. What's your name?" "On this planet its common courtesy to give ones name before asking for someone elses," The man shrugged. "But since you're not from this planet, I suppose that I can let it pass this one time. I'm known as General Blue. I work for an organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. We're currently the only major power in the world and are trying to bring about order on our war-torn planet."

Gilgamesh smiled. 'I think I can use this one.' He uncrossed his arms. "A General you say? You must be greatly respected then." General Blue brushed his hand through his hair. "I suppose. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am called Gilgamesh. I'm afraid that I do not have any titles or current employers to share like you." "Gilgamesh...It has a bit of a ring to it. So Gilgamesh, what brings you to our happy little world?" Gilgamesh paused for a moment. 'Should I really tell him why I'm here? He's so calm in the presence of an alien. He must have something in mind for me.' He thought about it for a moment longer, then decided to tell Blue the truth. 'No harm in doing so.' He assured himself. "I'm here because I was banished here." "Exile? Interesting..." Blue took a side step toward him. "And may I ask what the reason for you banishment was?"

Gilgamesh looked directly in Blue's eyes and smiled. "For obtaining an otherwise unobtainable power." 'And using it for my own benefit...' "I see..."General Blue turned around. He pulled out what seemed to be a communications device and mumbled something into it. He turned around again still holding the device. "Tell me Gilgamesh. would you be interested in joining the Red Ribbon Army? We always need new recruits and I can tell from your physic that you're more than qualified."

Gilgamesh crossed his arms again, thinking of the proposal. 'This just might be the opportunity I need if I wish to find a way out of this dimension, I'll infiltrate their ranks, prove myself "trustworthy", and eventually manipulate them to do my bidding. There might be some obstacles to overcome but I'll deal with them in due time.' He unfolded his arms and looked at the Red Ribbon general. "I think I'll take you up on your offer." General Blue smiled. "Wonderful, please follow me."

General Blue turned around and began to walk like he was late for something important, Gilgamesh followed at the same pace. Eventually they reached a clearing outside the ruin town, awaiting them were several vehicles that Gilgamesh didn't recognize. Among them where several similarly clothed men loading other tattered clothed men onto the vehicles. Blue stopped and turned his head toward him. "Wait here." He said and walked over to one of his subordinates. The two talked for a while but Gilgamesh could hear none of it, soon enough General Blue waved him over. "This is my latest find." Blue said to his subordinate as Gilgamesh drew close. "What do you think?"

The trooper looked Gilgamesh up and down. "Well...He looks better than most of our other recent recruits and it looks like he's been though some action. Hell, he's the most promising recruit I've seen in a long time. Where did you find him, sir?" "Found him out back. Anyway are we good to go?" "Yes sir, just waiting on your word." General Blue smiled. "Let's head back th-" Blue paused, his face was petrified in horror. "

S-sir? Is there something wrong?" "C-corporal...the-there is a... behind you." Gilgamesh looked in the direction Blue was looking in. "A what sir? What's behind me?" The confused Corporal asked as he turned around looking for whatever General Blue was trying to warn him about. Blue suddenly screamed so loudly that everyone stopped and looked at him. "THERE IS A GIANT RODENT BEHIND YOU!" Blue pulled out his pistol and began to fire at the rodent, almost hitting the subordinate he was talking to. He roared in fear. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Gilgamesh smiled. 'Ha, how pathetic. He's afraid of mice.' He raised his left hand and fired an energy blast in the direction Blue was firing at. It hit, leaving a small crater and possibly disintegrated the rodent. Several Red Ribbon soldiers looked at him in awe, Gilgamesh looked back at them. "What?" They quickly returned to what they where doing beforehand. "Tsk." Gilgamesh was disgusted at how easily they were intimidated. 'Then again, it only makes things easier for me.'

"Thank you!" General Blue said as he suddenly regained his composer. "You have no idea how much I despise those vermin. Disgusting creatures. Anyway, would you be a dear and sit in the back of one of those trucks?" Gilgamesh stared at the general awkwardly for a moment, he didn't know how to react to the "dear" comment since he's never been called that before. "Uh...Sure." He walked over to one of the trucks, one of the soldiers waved him over to the back of the vehicle.

With the help of one of the soldiers, Gilgamesh climbed up on the back. He sat in the middle of the truck, in between two other tattered clothed men. Gilgamesh assumed that these were the other recruits he heard of. Another soldier banged on the front, signaling the driver to start moving. One by one the trucks started to move out. After a few minutes, the trucks drove onto a highway riddled in craters. The truck would occasionally swerve to avoid falling into one. After a few hours into the trip, one of the recruits leaned closer to a Red Ribbon soldier that was sitting by him.

"So I heard that you guys killed Demon King Piccolo." "Yea, well technically it wasn't us. It was some bio-androids we found that killed him." "Androids? What androids?" "Well, back when Piccolo appeared and started to kill half the human population, the Red Ribbon Army fled to the most remote locations of the world, hoping to find a way to bring him down. In the Arctic region, we found a hidden lab, buried in the ice. We were ordered to break through the ice, I guess the higher-ups thought that the base would be an excellent place for us to plan our next move. We got more than that when we finally broke through. Inside where two scientist named Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin, both were trapped in the ice for years and had to perform some..._extreme measures_ to ensure their survival." The soldier fell over as the truck bounced upward from hitting something on the road, he cursed and got back up to continue his story.

"Anyway, these two were experts in biotechnology, and as luck would have it, they recently created three bio-androids. After making a deal with the two doctors they sent their androids against Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo was overwhelmed by the three androids power and was easily killed. Ever since we've been trying to help rebuild the world, no thanks to the rebels and the remnants of King Furry's army."

Another soldier leaned by them. "Recently, we had to deal with a small band demons. Their leader was extremely angry at us when he learned that we killed Demon King Piccolo. The bio-androids took care of them quickly." He added, hoping to help pass the time. The recruit turned his head toward the soldier. "Really? Did he say why?" "Oh he was spouting some nonsense about ruining his chance at revenge or something."

Gilgamesh chuckled to himself. 'Demons indeed.'

* * *

The rest of the trip to where ever they where going was a mostly quiet one. Gilgamesh decided to sleep the rest of the way and was violently shaken awake by one of the Red Ribbon troopers when they arrived. Afterward, he was herded with all the other recruits and guided to a large building. Gilgamesh continued to walk with the others until a trooper called him out and asked him to follow.

The trooper lead Gilgamesh through several heavily guarded hallways, each asking the trooper if he had proper clearance. After what seemed like a dozen pointless stops, the trooper lead him to a pair of huge double doors. He gestured Gilgamesh to forward and left, Gilgamesh stared at the doors for a moment before stepping forward. He was about to push the doors open when they began to open by themselves.

"Enter, Gilgamesh." An elderly voice called out to him, he complied. Gilgamesh looked around the room. It was big, about as big as King Vegeta's throne room. It was carpeted red, there where several banners with the Red Ribbon symbol on the sides, various works of art and statues, and there where several heavily armed guards along the center of the room forming a straight line to a throne. This throne wasn't as high up as King Vegeta's but it served its purpose well. Siting on the throne was a blond-haired teenager, no older than sixteen. He wore a brown military jacket, black dress pants and leather shoes. Standing beside him was an old man with long white hair yet was bald at the top of his head and had a mustache. He wore a brown shirt covered by a long white jacket, green pants, and black shoes. The teen was resting his head on his hand and had his legs crossed. The old man had his arms crossed behind his back, both watched Gilgamesh as he approached.

"That's far enough." The old man said as Gilgamesh neared the foot of the throne. "I hope you wouldn't mind answering a few questions. We are very curious about you, Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh smiled. "As long as I get to ask some in return." "In due time." The old man took a step toward him. "Before we begin, I believe I should introduce myself. I, am Dr. Gero, head scientist of the Red Ribbon army." "The pleasure's all mine." "Indeed, first question. Where do you come from?" "A planet called Vegeta." "What is the name of your race?" "The Saiyans." "Is your race known for anything in particular?" Gilgamesh laughed at this. "Are we known for anything? Half the universe fears us for what we do! We Saiyans are a warrior race, and I am one of their strongest warriors!"

The teenager smiled. "I like your enthusiasm." He looked up at Gero. "Tell me doctor, would there be any harm in testing his capabilities?" Dr. Gero made eye contact with the teen for a moment that continued to stare at Gilgamesh. "No. I suppose there isn't." "Perfect." The teen brought his gaze upon Gilgamesh. "But before that, I assume you have questions." Gilgamesh nodded. "First off, what race are you known as?" "I guess you can call us humans, or Earthlings. Whichever you prefer." "So this planet is called Earth?" "That is correct. She was once a beauty among the stars and still is from afar, but look closer and you'll see the scars left by King Piccolo and even older, from our war with the Royal Army. Now as we try to rebuild, we hope Earth can be restored to her former glory. Do you have any other questions?"

"Who are you? You seem to hold a high seat of power in this Red Ribbon Army, yet you are young. Such a thing is rare on my planet." The teen chuckled. "Very observant of you. I am the commander of the Red Ribbon Army, Kurono. Any other questions?" "No." "Excellent, then we can begin." Kurono turned to Gero. "Tell me, who do you think would be a _worthy_ match for our Saiyan friend here?" "Given what we know from General Blue's report, he can use energy technique with ease. This is something that many of our recent enemies could do as well. However, we do not know anything more about him nor his warrior race. Therefor, I think the Mercenary Tao would prove an adequate match for him."

"Dr. Gero, I'm surprised that you would recommend a warrior who couldn't even defeat Demon King Piccolo." "He is the strongest man we have." "Strongest _man_ yes, but strongest soldier, no." Kurono smiled. "You and I both know of three warriors that are much stronger than him." "You don't mean-" Gero's eyes widened. "But they're our best! Surely-" "-I know they are our best Gero. That is why I am asking for them. If Gilgamesh says he is one of the best warriors from a warrior race, then we must test him with opponents that will be worth his time." "They will destroy him." Kurono chuckled. "Perhaps, or perhaps Gilgamesh will surprise us. You never know. See to it imminently."

Dr. Gero nodded, he pointed to one of the troopers standing at attention. "You! Summon Dr. Kochin and tell him to bring his creations." The trooper acknowledged the order and ranoff. Gilgamesh watched him go then turned back to Kurono. "I though those bio-androids were both Dr. Wheelo's and Dr. Kochin's creations." "You know about them? Well it may be true that those android were a byproduct of Wheelo's research, Dr. Kochin actually created them."

After a few minutes Dr. Kochin walked in with his three creations. Kochin was nothing but a frail looking old man with a cane. His creations were unique though, as they were very different from any humans Gilgamesh had seen so far. The yellow one was quite large and fat, he reminded him of Frieza's henchmen Dodoria only this bio-android was much taller and fatter around the legs. The green one was the shortest of the three, we looked more like a mutated reptilian than an android. The pick one was the most human looking one of the three, the only things that differentiated him from a human was his pink shin and his pointy ears. He also was the only one of the three who had hair.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling us here Kurono, especially with the upcoming operation." Dr. Gero stepped forward. "You will refer to him as Commander Kurono or just Commander." "We have pledged our cooperation, not our loyalty." "It is a manner of respect, not loyalty." Kurono waved Gero off. "Now, now, we can't have you two bickering. As much as I appreciate you standing up for your commander Gero, Dr. Kochin only has respect for a small amount of people, half of with are long since dead." Kurono straitened himself. "Now doctor, I have called you have for a reason. This man before me is one of our latest recruits, he possesses extraordinary skills and I wish for him to be tested. Which is why I've called you here."

Dr. Kochin looked at Gilgamesh. "Hm...He does look like he's been through combat, but I don't see why you would think he'll be a match for my creations." Gilgamesh smiled. "Do you think that your pets are invincible? They haven't fought against a worthy opponent is all." "And you think that you'll be a match for them? Hahaha, my bio-androids are my greatest achievements forged from a lifetime of work. They are humanities next step of evolution!" "Is that so? I'm not impressed. It's a pity that your race needs the help of technology to evolve." Gilgamesh shrugged. "I don't even think they'll be worth my time."

Dr. Kochin gripped his cane. "Why you ignorant- You have no idea what you are saying!" Gilgamesh snickered. "Don't I? Well I don't see anything to back your boosts. You best come and prove that your bio-abominations are truly as powerful as you say they are." Dr. Gero leaned over to Kurono. "This is starting to get out of hand, perhaps we should-" "On the contrary doctor, this is all in accordance with my wishes. True it's not the method I would have used but it will have the same result." Kurono looked at his guards along the center of his throne room. "You might what to tell the guards to step back, things could get messy for them." Gero nodded and begun to order the soldiers to seek cover.

"You are asking for an early grave!" Dr. Kochin yelled. "I will show you that my creations are they most powerful warriors you have ever had the displeasure of fighting!" He turned around to his bio-androids. "Ebifurya! Misokatsun! Kishime! Kill this ignorant youngster and prove that you three are the strongest fighters on Earth!"

Gilgamesh smiled as he took a fighting pose. 'This is going to be _fun_.'

* * *

**Hello to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed the first entry of my side story of Gilgamesh's adventures in a different dimension. **

**I have some plans for Gilgamesh that will show just how evil he can be.**

**I'm just going to paraphrase some information revealed about this universe so far and add some so it makes better sense:**

**This universe is one where Goku/Kakarot was never sent to Earth and where the Red Ribbon Army heard about the Dragon Balls sooner than the show. They eventually gathered all seven, wished for the military might to take over the world which excelled their plans of world dominance and began to conquer like crazy. After a year, Demon King Piccolo gathered the Dragon Balls, used them to restore his youth, and began to destroy everything. **

**The Red Ribbon Army and the Royal Army called for a truce to battle the new threat and attacked Piccolo and his minions with all their might. The attack failed wiping out 2/3 of the Red Ribbon Army, most of their high ranking officers, the current Commander at the time and almost wiping out the Royal Army, this caused the Red Ribbon Army to flee in the hopes of making/finding something to stop Piccolo. Eventually they discovered Dr. Wheelo's lab frozen in the ice and after some time managed to break the unmelting ice. When they did, they meet Dr. Wheelo, Dr. Kochin and several of their inventions. After talking for a bit and making a deal, Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin set their creations after Demon King Piccolo and his "children" and killed them.**

**After that, the Red Ribbon Army started to help rebuild the Earth, essentially making them look like the good guys and their ranks started to replenish. However, a few still saw the Red Ribbon Army as a menace to humanity and began to fight against them. After a few years of fighting and rebuilding, Garlic Jr came to Earth to seek his revenge on Kami but since the Red Ribbon Army killed Piccolo they also killed Kami making the Dragon Balls useless and Garlic very mad. So Garlic Jr and his minions tired to destroy the Red Ribbon Army but were killed by Ebifurya, Misokatsun, and Kishime.**

**Gilgamesh appeared a few months after the whole Garlic Jr incident.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prove Your Worth

**Ch2- Prove Your Worth**

* * *

Dr. Kochin stood in the center of Kurono's throne room, he shook with anger. The silver-haired man before him was the cause of it. Just prior he made fun of his three greatest creations; Bio-Warriors by the names of Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime, saying that they were _abominations._ 'How dare he?! My creations are the next evolutionary step for humanity! And he has the nerve to call them abominations?! Such ignorance! I shall see him suffer!'

"You are asking for an early grave!" Dr. Kochin yelled. "I will show you that my creations are they most powerful warriors you have ever had the displeasure of fighting!" He turned around to his bio-androids. "Ebifurya! Misokatsun! Kishime! Kill this ignorant youngster and prove that you three are the strongest fighters on Earth!" The three bio-androids smiled, they rushed to do the bidding of their maker.

Gilgamesh smiled as he took a fighting pose. 'This is going to be _f____un_.' Within seconds, Dr. Kochin's creations where on him. They quickly surrounded him and unleashed a volley of punches and kicks on the Saiyan. Gilgamesh blocked, parried, or dodged every attack like it was child's play. Dr. Kochin grew even more furious, he slammed his cane angrily on the cold floor. "Stop messing around!" He yelled, believing that his creations were playing around. "Kill him already!"

Gilgamesh chuckled. 'Foolish old man, if only he knew. His _abominations_ have been trying their hardest to hit me.' He looked at the faces of the 3 bio-androids in turn, their faces showed signs of struggle as they tried to hit him. 'I guess I need to show him the reality of the situation.' He caught a punch thrown by the android known as Ebifurya, pulled him in, mouthed the words "Goodbye" and punched the android in his face. The force of the punch sent Ebifurya soaring past his creator and into the throne room's double doors.

Dr. Kochin turned around to check if it was indeed his creation that flew into the huge doors and not the ignorant youngster he wish to see lie dead at his feet. He turned back around, wearing a face that made Gilgamesh burst out in laughter. Many of the Red Ribbon soldiers watching the fight were still, not sure on what to make of the situation, others gasped, they couldn't believe that one of the three androids that rid the world of Demon King Piccolo was cast aside so easily.

Kurono sat on his throne with a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. 'Serves you right. It's about time Dr. Kochin had a reality check. Always boasting on and on about his creations, it was really driving my patience. Though I really couldn't do anything about it before.' He rested the left side of his face on hand, he eyed Dr. Gero. The doctor looked at the battle below with his normal, unemotional face. However, Kurono knew Gero was surprised, his mind racing as everything he expected out of this fight was blown out of proportion.

Kurono returned his gaze towards Gilgamesh and smiled. 'I have big plans for you, Gilgamesh. Big plans indeed.'

Gilgamesh ceased laughing and locked gazes with Kochin. "Now do you begin to realize that your pets aren't as invincible as you once believed or do you need more proof?" Dr. Kochin let out a nervous laugh. "I-if you think that a lucky punch will change my opin-" "WELL." Gilgamesh cut the doctor off. "I'll just have to show you how terrifying a Saiyan really is." He smirked. "And maybe then you will believe." Gilgamesh turned to the two bio-androids standing behind him. "So, who wants to die first?"

Both androids looked at each other, then back to the silver-haired Saiyan. The big, fat one -Misokatsun- charged at Gilgamesh. The latter smiled, he waited till the large android was right in front of him before extending his hand and unleashing an energy wave. The wave pushed Misokatsun a few feet before the monsterish looking android caught a foothold. The wave pushed through Misokatsun but did not pierce him, as the android's fat caught the wave and held it. Gilgamesh smirked. 'So these _abominations_ have a few tricks after all.'

"In that case!" He vanished from sight and reappeared above the android, before Misokatsun could react Gilgamesh fired an energy blast, this time aimed at Misokatsun's head. The blast caught Kochin's creation and burnt its face off. Misokatsun's body fell with a loud thump. Gilgamesh chuckled, he turned his head towards Dr. Kochin, the doctor was petrified at the sight of his creation's downfall. "Still unconvinced?" Gilgamesh said. "Don't worry, I still have some toys to break thanks to you."

He turned to Kishime. The android stood still, shocked at his counterpart's death. "Well?" Gilgamesh raised his left hand, gesturing for the android to come at him. "What are you waiting for? You a_bomination,_ created by a senile old man who looks like he's about to wet himself." Gilgamesh tilted his head towards Kochin as he said the last part. "What's wrong? Afraid?" Gilgamesh laughed. "I don't blame you. I would be afraid too if I was you." He looked Kishime in his eyes. "Not that it matters, I'm still going to kill you."

Kishime roared, wires sprouted out of his arm and wrapped around the end of his hand, forming a wipe. It glowed yellow, Kishime swung his arm towards Gilgamesh. The latter caught it, and felt an electrical current surge through his body. Kishime smiled, thinking that his victory was all but curtain. At that moment, Ebifurya regained his senses and freed himself from the double doors. Dr. Kochin spun around to see his creation free himself. "Ah, Ebifurya. Good, good. You're just in time to see Kishime finish off this arrogant brat." Kochin chuckled and spun back around, only to be disappointed by followed.

Laughter echoed through the throne room, Gilgamesh's laughter. Kishime stared at his opponent like he had gone mad. Gilgamesh meet the bio-android's gaze. "Did you think that this would hurt me?" He tightened his grip around Kishime's electrical wipe and pulled, taking Kishime's entire arm off. Gilgamesh tossed the lib aside, he walked up to his frightened prey. "I have experienced pain far worse than any simple electrocution attack can give me. I have been through the brink of death and back again so many times that pain like _this_ is nothing more to me than a simple insect bite."

Gilgamesh grabbed Kishime's head and began to squeeze it, the android screamed in pain. "The pain you are feeling right now is nothing compared to the _hells_ I have been through." He chuckled. "Even though you are an abomination, you still experience pain and fear. How..._entertaining_ for me." Gilgamesh continued to squeeze Kishime's head, gradually adding more and more pressure until the android's head finally caved in. Circuits and wires exploded out of the now dead android's head.

Kishime's body slumped to the floor. Gilagmesh slowly turned to the only android created by Dr. Kochin left standing. "And then there was one." Ebifurya took a nervous step backward, he was terrified. Dr. Kochin turned to his frightened creation. "Ebifurya! What are you doing?! Attack him! Attack him now!" Despite his creator's efforts, Ebifurya remained where he was, the bio-android began to tremble in fear. Gilgamesh took a step forward, causing the pink brute to stumble backwards. "Well old man," Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "It looks like your abomination realizes how powerful I am."

"Don't act so cocky! My creations are the grea-" "Stop kidding yourself Kochin." Kurono cut in, Dr. Kochin and Gilgamesh turned their heads towards him. "Gilgamesh here has proven that he is far greater than your creations could ever hope to be." Kurono sighed. "He has destroyed two of you androids with ease and you still think the third one has a chance? I suppose Gilgamesh here will have to show you the hard way, wouldn't you my friend?"

_Friend._ Gilgamesh smiled as Kurono said that word. 'One less person to win over.' He turned to face the trembling Ebifurya. "It was my intention from the start." Ebifurya's eyes widened, he panicked, stumbling to get up. He ran for the double doors, hoping to escape his fate. Gilgamesh smiled, vanished, and reappeared in front of the pink brute, the latter stopped in his tracks. "Going somewhere?" The bio-android turned around and ran back the way he came.

Gilgamesh chuckled, the sight reminded him of some of his older _hunts_. As entertaining as the thought of reenacting those memories was, he thought it best to end it here. He dashed towards his prey, closing the gap between them in seconds, he brought his fist back and launched it, piercing Ebifurya's chest. Gilgamesh released his hand from the brute's chest, the latter took a few steps forward, grasping at the hole in his chest, and fell in front of his creator. "So fragile." The silver-haired Saiyan looked up at the old man, waiting for his response.

Dr. Kochin stood speechless, his three greatest creations that he spent decades working on, brushed aside like nothing! He continued to stare at the remains of Ebifurya. "H-how?" He muttered, his mind grew blank. All of those decades of study under his mentor, all the effort and resources used on his bio-androids, wasted.

Kurono smiled as he watched Kochin absorbed in speechless shock, he lean over to Dr. Gero. "I say that Gilgamesh has proven himself to be far more capable than we thought." Kurono eyed his adviser, he had the same unemotional face as usual. 'So even something like this doesn't shake his composure.' "Indeed." Gero said. "He has far surpassed my expectations," He placed his hand on his chin. "This Saiyan would make a fine subject for my experiments." Kurono chuckled. "I'm sorry doctor, but I can't have you making a guinea pig of him...At least, not yet." Gero nodded in response, showing no disappointment in the commander's decision, not even in the slightest.

"I would like you to fetch Tao and Dr. Wheelo." Dr. Gero looked down and meet Kurono's gaze. "I need to discuss a few things with them and it wouldn't hurt to introduce them to Gilgamesh." Dr. Gero swirled around, brought the heel of his feet together and bowed slightly."It shall be done." He quickly turned and paced out of the room through one of the many side exits. Kurono watched Gero until he left his sight, then continued to gaze at Gilgamesh and Dr. Kochin.

Gilgamesh paced over to the shaken doctor. "So tell me," He placed his hand on Kochin's shoulder and smiled. "Do you believe now?" The gesture shook Dr. Kochin out of his trance, he quickly knocked Gilgamesh's hand off of him. "You dare taunt me?! I, the great Dr. Kochin?" Gilgamesh just smiled, entertained by Kochin's little "rant" if one would call it that.

Kochin took offence to his smile. "Do you think this is funny?! I'll show you yet!" The old man flipped the top off of his cane, revealing a red button. Kochin lifted the cane up and faced it towards Gilgamesh, he pressed the button, unleashing a massive purplish colored energy wave. The wave caught the Saiyan by surprise, the force of the wave sent him back a few feet before he retained his footing. Thought the blast was massive, it was weak and easy to cancel out, so he did just that. "Nice trick. Any more to show off?"

Kochin dropped his cane, shocked at how easily Gilgamesh handled his attack. The old doctor regained his cool and extended his right arm, the skin on his arm exploded, revealing a dark blue robotic hand. The hand morphed into a gatling gun, Kochin aimed it at Gilgamesh. "Eat this!" His gun hand fired, hundreds of rounds speed towards the Saiyan. "Hmph, fool." Gilgamesh extended his left hand outward and deflected every round, they bounced off of the surrounding walls, the roof, and into some unfortunate guards standing nearby. Soon enough, Kochin stopped, he gasped.

Gilgamesh smiled, he vanished once more and reappeared next to Dr. Kochin. Without a second though, he ripped the doctor's gun hand off and crushed it. "Any thing else you like to try?" He said tauntingly. "No need to stop on my account." Kochin took a few steps away from the Saiyan. He was about to say something when Kurono cut him off. "Dr. Kochin," The doctor turned his head towards the Red Ribbon Commander. "You're arrogance and foul attitude towards me is one thing, but I will not tolerate you shooting up my throne room." The young commander sat up straight. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Bah, what do I care about your precious little throne room?" Kochin yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm TRYING to kill this nightmare of a youngster, which might I add you brought before me AND SHOT UP YOUR THRONE ROOM!" Gilgamesh chuckled. "It was your gun arm that caused this mess, you senile old man." Dr. Kochin shot Gilgamesh a glare that would have stopped a tiger or any such animal cold.

"You insignificant worm! You DARE talk back to me!?" Kurono shot up from his throne. "I am the reason you and Dr. Wheelo walk amongst us! If it wasn't for me and my foresight, the both of you would still be trapped in that iceberg! I should have you executed for you insolence!" Gilgamesh smiled, the perfect excuse to kill this old man presented itself, and he wasn't about to let that chance slip away. "Allow me,_ Commander_." He extended his right hand towards Dr. Kochin, he pointed his index finger at the doctor. "Die." Gilgamesh launched a Death Beam, the technique he stole from the tyrant Frieza, at the old man.

The beam pierced through his chest, Kochin fell back, hitting the cold floor with a thump. The dead doctor's chest exploded a second after, revealing burnt wires and broken circuits. "So he was a robot all along." Gilgamesh let his right hand fall to his side. "A piece of junk that created abominations: Hilarious."

"Yes, well that 'piece of junk' was a useful assistant." A new voice said, coming from behind him. Gilgamesh turned around, he saw Dr. Gero standing by two other men. The closer one to Gero was a tall male with small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with black hair and a ponytail. He wore a pink long coat(or _chang pao_) that covered a matching shirt and pants, and slip on shoes. the coat had an enigma of some sort of human writing that Gilgamesh couldn't read. The human paid no attention to him, so he turned his gaze to the other man.

This one looked much younger than the other human, he was a half a head shorter too. He had short brown hair, and grey eyes. He wore a long, white coat that covered a black shirt, brown-green dress pants and black shoes. He looked directly at Gilgamesh, the latter assumed he was the one who spoke before.

The man turned his gaze towards the broken body of Dr. Kochin. "Kochin, you were a great help to my research when I first started. I thank you for all the years you spent with me. You will be missed." He returned his gaze towards Gilgamesh. "I see you've defeated Kochin's three bio-androids, and with ease I hear. Tell me, who are you?" Gilgamesh smirked. "I am called Gilgamesh, a Saiyan." The young man raised his eyebrow. "A Saiyan? Never heard of such a thing."

"Ahem," Dr. Gero coughed in his hand. "If you two are done conversing, Commander Kurono would like to say something to everyone." Kurono, who was sitting on his throne in his usually "relaxed" position, sat up straight. "Thank you Gero." The latter bowed and returned to the young commander's side. "Before we get down to business, I believe introductions are in order." Kurono gestured at Gilgamesh. "This man here is known as Gilgamesh, he is an alien, a Saiyan warrior, from a planet known as Vegeta."

Kurono gestured at the tall man wearing the pink long coat next. "This man is Mercenary Tao, he is a trained assassin that works for us for a fee." "Normally, I charge ten billion zeni per kill." Tao spoke. "But I have given Commander Kurono and the Red Ribbon Army my 26th anniversary discount, so I charge them fifty million zeni per kill." Gilgamesh and Tao exchanged looks for a moment before Tao returned his gaze to...whatever the hell he was looking at. Gilgamesh smiled. "The man next to him," Kurono continued. "Is the infamous Dr. Wheelo, an expert in biotechnology and currently in charge of Research & Development."

Dr. Wheelo nodded. "It's a pleasure, Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be Dr. Wheelo? As I understand that doctor I killed was your apprentice or something right? A little odd that a young man would be a mentor to an older...robot man." Dr. Wheelo chuckled. "Yes well, there is a simple explanation." He took a few steps toward the Saiyan. "I assure you that I am much older than Kochin appeared to be. I am Dr. Wheelo, but this isn't my original body. I swapped my former shell for this younger body." Wheelo turned towards Kurono. "Thanks to our deal, Commender." "I see..." Gilgamesh said, he didn't understand at all. How does one "swap" bodies and not perish? He decided to look into it, you never know when such a process might come in handy.

"Now then," Kurono brought his hands together, the action created a single clapping noise. "On to business, Dr. Wheelo, what's the status of that latest project you and Gero are working on? He says everything is 'within expectations', but I would like to hear your opinion." Wheelo sighed. "Well, 'within expectations' is Dr. Gero's way of saying nothing extraordinary." He eyed Gero, the latter looked down at him in his usual unemotional manner. "They'll be stronger than Kochin's three bio-warriors, that much I can guarantee but without stronger subjects to observe. I'm afraid they will fall short of my expectations." Dr. Wheelo eyed Gilgamesh for a split second. 'But I think that will not be a problem now.' He smiled.

Kurono nodded. "I'm sure the two of you will do all you can. You may return to your work." Wheelo bowed slightly, turned, and left out the way he came. "Tao," The mercenary raised his head toward his client. "This is about the matter we discussed before. We found them, right under our noses the entire time." "So you want me to kill them all or just the ones your army can't handle?" Kurono smiled. "I want you to take care of those three that have given our men such a hard time. With them out of the way, the remnants of the Royal Army will fall without much incident." Kurono looked at Gilgamesh, who remained quite this entire time.

"Tell me Gilgamesh, would you help Tao rid us of these rebels?" The Saiyan smiled. "I suppose it could be fun," He looked at Tao. "You mind me tagging along?" "Do as you like, as long as I get paid of course." Tao said without as much as looking in the Saiyan's direction. Gilgamesh smirked. "So where are these rebels anyway?" "In a place known as Diablo Desert, they have a camp in the Mushroom Forest." Kurono answered. "We have a base in that sector, the person in charge must be quite embarrassed by this news. I look forward to hearing his excuses about why he didn't detect them sooner." He said the last bit sarcastically.

Dr. Gero picked up from there. "The two of you will proceed to the base, contact the person in charge and have him reveal the location of the rebel camp. Afterward, you are to destroy three highly valued targets, these men posses powers similar to yours, so they _might_ be a challenge." Gilgamesh smirked as Gero said "might" "Afterward, our forces in the area will launch an attack on the camp, mopping up the last remnants of the Royal Army and ending this rebellion."

Tao and Gilgamesh nodded, turned around and began to head for the double doors when Kurono called out to the Saiyan."I hope you will continue to amaze us Gilgamesh," He said with a smile. "Have fun."

With a smile, Gilgamesh turned his head toward the young commander. "Gladly."

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Gilgamesh- 18,300**

**Misokatsun- 2,500**

**Ebifurya- 2,500**

**Kishime-2,500**

**Dr. Kochin-10**

* * *

**Hello all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Mainly plot stuff, but interesting no? As always I'll be addressing some potential questions.**

**First, Gilgamesh's power up through zenkai. Given that he is now immortal, and that there never has been an immortal Saiyan in DBZ before, one wonders if zenkai would still apply to that Saiyan. Zenkai would either be thrown to the wayside when a Saiyan is immortal or it would become a sort of "insta-zenkai" due to the regeneration that comes with immortality in DBZ. So I went with the insta-zenkai for this instance, especially after the asskicking he got from his brother. Guy would have died at least 4 times over if not for his immortality. However, I limited the zenkai boasts cause of said immortality. (Zenkai only carries a Saiyan so far anyway.)**

**So now Gilgamesh and any other immortal Saiyan in my story will only get zenkai boasts if they regenerate from wounds that normally would place one in a "life or death struggle for life" to "dead and buried 50 foot under" and so on. (Gilgamesh received about two of those from Riddic)**

**Second, Dr. Wheelo's new body. As you may or may not know, Dr. Wheelo's aimed for the body of the strongest in the world. However due to the situation of the world, and the deal he made with Kurono, Wheelo settled for the youngest, strongest body the Red Ribbon Army could offer. Whether he "tampered" with his new body first or just rushed into his new, attractive body is anyone's guess at this point. (Except me Shi Lolololololololo)**

**Who are these three rebels who have similar powers to Tao and Gilgamesh? What exactly is the project Wheelo and Gero are working on? What are the details of Wheelo and Kurono's deal? Just who the hell is Kurono anyway? And will Gilgamesh finally find a change of cloths? The answers will come eventually, so keep reading! (Best. Monologue/Narration. Ever)**


End file.
